


Не оборачивайся

by Mouse_M



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4986646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouse_M/pseuds/Mouse_M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...жизнь постоянно сталкивала их, напоминая, что любая выбранная ими дорога — это, по сути, лента Мёбиуса, и что как бы они не стремились в разные стороны, им было суждено сходиться в одной точке вновь и вновь</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не оборачивайся

Солнце, юное, как и само Творение, клонилось к горизонту медленно, словно еще только нащупывая тот путь, по которому будет идти до конца времен. Сад, пахнущий свежестью и цветущей жимолостью, погружался в синие сумерки: размытые дневным зноем силуэты деревьев приобретали четкость, а вечерние тени сползались к сердцу Сада, туда, где окруженная любовью, осененная благодатью, стояла Женщина.  
Ее плечи, матово белеющие в полумраке, обвивало темное тело змея. Узкая ромбовидная голова покачивалась из стороны в сторону возле самого уха Женщины. Змей говорил.  
Плавный поток его речи струился в ее сознании, придавая форму ее желаниям, словно вода, обкатывающая гальку в русле ручья. Змей говорил ей о Творце, и о Древе, и о плоде. Он говорил о возможностях и последствиях, о предназначении, праве и о любви.  
Особенно о любви.

* * *

Небеса были красны от зарева пожаров и черны от смрадного дыма. Рассыпались в прах и пепел дома, исчезали сады, плавились камни. Сам воздух, сгустившийся от жара, убивал все живое. Запах горелых волос и внутренностей был почти осязаем.  
Кроули бежал сквозь огненный ад, чувствуя жар святого огня. Кожа слезала клочьями, обнажая маслянисто блестевшую плоть, тлели волосы. Боль была почти нестерпима, но это не имело значения: каждый в этом городе принадлежал ему. Почти все они уже были мертвы, и стон тысяч проклятых душ висел в воздухе.  
Кроули спешил прочь из города, в котором провел множество лет. Из города, причиной уничтожения которого он стал.  
Свет, нестерпимо яркий даже на фоне стены огня, заставил демона споткнуться, сбил его с ног, оглушил на миг. Узкие щели зрачков вытянулись в тонкую нить, и Кроули зашипел, чувствуя, как яд, смешанный со слюной, течет по подбородку.  
Перед ним, окруженный ревущим пламенем, стоял ангел, и на его белоснежных одеждах не было ни пятнышка. В руке ангел сжимал огненный меч, полыхавший тем же пламенем, что и город вокруг. Он выглядел смутно знакомым. Доли секунды хватило Кроули, чтобы признать Азирафеля, Стража Восточных Врат. Ангел простирал крыло над запекшейся землей, и под этим крылом, не тронутые обезумевшей стихией, стояли люди. Мужчина, женщина, и две девушки, сжимавшие в руках сплетенные из лозы корзины, наполненные нехитрым домашним скарбом. Под взглядом желтых глаз змея мужчина вздрогнул, привлекая к себе дочерей, женщина поджала губы, опуская голову.  
На щеке Кроули вздулся и лопнул волдырь ожога. Демон перевел взгляд на ангела и на меч в его руке. Он понимал: начни Азирафель битву, и у него не будет шансов. В то мгновение ангел мог закончить все одним ударом. Он мог даже не марать рук — достаточно было задержать Кроули еще на несколько минут, и демон сгорел бы заживо в святом огне.  
Ревело пламя.  
Ангел опустил меч и посторонился, открывая дорогу. Кроули не стал терять времени даром, метнувшись мимо Азирафеля. Он бежал, рассекая кипящий воздух, бежал к берегу Мёртвого моря.  
За его спиной полыхал Содом.

* * *

В другой раз он увидел ангела в толпе на вершине холма. Прозрачная чаша неба, опрокинутая над ними, была пуста и безжизненна: замерли облака, скрылись птицы. Люди — бедняки и богачи, одетые в дешевое сукно и пурпурную парчу, голодные и сытые -собрались на горе, похожей на мертвую голову, и кричали, потрясая кулаками.  
Посреди бушующего моря человеческих тел, пахнущих грязной шерстью, потом и пряностями, демон, скрывший лицо капюшоном, не отрываясь смотрел на Азирафеля. Тот стоял, запрокинув голову, глядя туда, куда Кроули не смел поднять взгляда, и по его щекам катились слезы.

* * *  
-Объясни мне, в чем тут смысл?- Кроули отхлебнул эля из глиняной кружки, и в упор посмотрел на Азирафеля. - Сегодня они умирают за свою веру, а завтра сжигают друг друга заживо. И так день за днем. Снова и снова.  
Азирафель быстро огляделся, и убедившись, что никто на грязном постоялом дворе не обращает на них внимания, протянул руку и натянул Кроули на голову капюшон шерстяного плаща, скрывая блеск желтых глаз.  
-Свобода воли, - произнес он, пожимая плечами. - В этом весь смысл. Мне странно, что ты не понимаешь...  
-Я понимаю, - прошипел демон, схватив Азирафеля за запястье, тут же, впрочем, разжав пальцы.- Добро и Зло, битва за души человеческие, и все прочее. Ты толкаешь людей к Добру, я склоняю их ко Злу. Каждый человек -как маятник, который качается от тебя ко мне, так?  
-Так, - ангел взял кружку Кроули и сделал глоток. Каждая их встреча неизменно перерастала в спор о смысле бытия, но таким возбужденным он видел демона в первый раз. Шел 1483 год, и по Европе полыхали костры инквизиции.  
-Но ни ты, ни я не можем остановить этот маятник, верно? А иначе сама идея свободной воли теряет смысл, - Кроули облизнул губы. Ангел с неудовольствием отметил, что его язык был мало похож на человеческий, при том, что сейчас было не то время, когда следовало привлекать к себе внимание.  
-Допустим.  
-Вот и скажи мне, какой смысл во всем этом, если — что бы мы ни делали — люди будут вечно метаться от одного к другому?  
Азирафель вздохнул и перехватил руку демона, потянувшуюся к кружке. Кроули замер.  
-Ты пытаешься заставить меня сомневаться, потому что отрицание - твоя суть, - прозрачные глаза ангела были спокойны, а пальцы, сжимавшие запястье Кроули — горячи, словно угли . - Я же скорее сотру в пыль нас обоих, чем усомнюсь в Его замысле. Ты спрашиваешь меня в чем суть Непостижимости? Ты хочешь, чтобы я рассказал тебе, зачем мы оба были созданы? Я не отвечу тебе на этот вопрос. А ты больше его не задашь.  
Азирафель смотрел на демона, словно ожидая ответа, но Кроули молчал.  
Его рука горела огнем в том месте, где ее касались пальцы ангела.

* * *

Годы текли сквозь пальцы, и, в конечном итоге, Кроули бросил вести им счет. «Непостижимость, - думал он. - Пусть будет так.»  
Он все реже пытался влиять на людей, и все чаще обращался к плодам их неуемной фантазии. Для того, кто живет вечно, семь смертных грехов -всего лишь список дел, небрежно брошенный на кухонный стол. Он попробовал все, перечисленное Раем и Адом и — несравненно больше -придуманное людьми. Он хотел,если и не сбежать с поля в черно-белую клетку, то хотя бы подойти к самому краю, за которым была свобода, познанная им в краткий миг Падения. Он пытался забыть, что за где-то рядом ангел точно также пересыпает в ладонях песок столетий. Он правда пытался, но жизнь постоянно сталкивала их, напоминая, что любая выбранная ими дорога — это, по сути, лента Мёбиуса, и что как бы они не стремились в разные стороны, им было суждено сходиться в одной точке вновь и вновь.  
Сменялись эпохи, люди как и прежде убивали друг друга, умирали друг за друга, стирали в пыль города и возводили новые. Кроули всегда был в центре событий, хоть порой и забывал об истинной цели своего пребывания на Земле. Встречая Азирафеля, чьи руки становились все ухоженнее, а шейные платки дороже, он понимал, что люди меняют их гораздо сильнее, чем они людей. Откровенно говоря, он не имел ничего против.

* * *

Двадцатый век принес с собой ощущение близкой беды. Оно висело в воздухе, словно водяная пыль, чувствовать которую начинаешь задолго до того, как видишь бушующий океан.  
Кроули, обладавший чутьем куда лучше звериного, бросился в жизнь, как пловец, прежде отдыхавший на краю бассейна. Он бежал наперегонки с ускорившимся временем, и любое новшество, изобретенное людьми тут же становилось объектом его пристального внимания.  
Азирафель, напротив, отгородился от стремительно наступающего будущего,завернувшись в образ торговца старыми книгами, словно в шерстяной плед. Кроули только хмыкал, глядя, как Азирафель кормит уток в городском парке: он то прекрасно помнил, как полыхали Содом и Гоморра, когда ангел спустился с небес с огненным мечом в руке.  
Их встречи давно перестали носить случайный характер: ужины в Ритц по средам, встречи в Гайд-парке по субботам и опера в Ковент-Гарден дважды в месяц. Их вражда походила на бег по круг: расчерченная на клетки в ежедневнике, распланированная на годы вперед, знакомая, словно до дыр зачитанная книга и уютная, как любимая рубашка, она несла их навстречу друг другу, с каждым кругом делая все ближе.  
Порой Кроули думал о Последней Битве и о Небесном Войске. Он представлял ряды ангелов, не отличимых друг от друга, и Азирафеля, стоящего в общем строю — одного среди множества подобных. Он понимал, что вероятность им встретиться на поле битвы ничтожно мала, что посреди кипящего океана крови, в который превратится Земля в Судный день, воины Света будут едины, и воины Тьмы также будут одним, но все равно раз за разом представлял себе, как огненный меч Азирафеля взрезает его горло, отсекая голову так быстро, что он не успевает почувствовать боли.

* * *  
Они идут по Риджент-стрит, со всех сторон окруженные толпой. Серая масса плащей и влажно блестящих зонтов накатывает, словно морская волна, накрывая с головой. Ровный гул голосов висит над городом вязким туманом, мелкой водяной пылью, и пульс города стучит в ушах, словно свой собственный. Толпа несет их вперед, стискивая со всех сторон, прижимая друг к другу, толкая вперед. Запахи пота, духов и влажной кожи забивают горло, покрывают лицо, словно полиэтилен, и Кроули чувствует, как поднимается в нем темное, неудержимое веселье. Он останавливается, запрокидывает голову, подставляя лицо мелкому Лондонскому дождю. Злая, бесшабашная энергия расходится вокруг него, словно круги от брошенного в воду камня, и люди испуганно шарахаются в стороны, обходя его с обеих сторон, словно речной поток, разделенный препятствием. Кроули сдергивает темные очки, трет лицо ладонями, стирая липкую влагу и смеется в голос. В его смехе нет ничего человеческого, и Азирафель морщится, как от зубной боли. Тьма, исходящая от демона, словно становится плотнее, и люди сбиваются с шага, натыкаются друг на друга: двое или трое останавливаются, схватившись за сердце, старик с кардиостимулятором падает, как подкошенный, молодая женщина сжимает виски руками и медленно оседает на землю.  
Азирафель хватает Кроули за руку, рывком разворачивая к себе.  
-Что ты творишь? - шипит он, стискивая локоть Кроули. Демон ухмыляется, обнажив в улыбке длинные острые зубы. Ровный гул людских голосов сменяется стонами боли.  
-Что с тобой такое?! - Азирафель кричит, со всей силы сжимая пальцы. - Что мне сделать, чтобы ты прекратил это?!  
Кроули смотрит на ангела желтыми глазами. Он больше не смеется и не улыбается. Демон почти не чувствует хватку ангела на своей руке, но голос, когда он открывает рот, звучит так, как будто ему больно:  
-Прикажи мне, и я перестану.  
Азирафель отшатывается от него, словно получив пощечину. В прозрачных глазах вспыхивает обжигающая ярость. И страх.  
-Не смей, - от гнева его голос звучит сдавленно. - Не смей так поступать со мной!  
-Одно твое слово, - человек в темном плаще падает на землю рядом с Кроули, но тот словно не замечает. Не отрываясь, он смотрит на Азирафеля, который вздрагивает от каждого слова, как от удара. - Одно твое слово, и я...  
Ангел резко разворачивается и идет прочь сквозь толпу. Спину жжет змеиный взгляд, но Азирафель лишь ускоряет шаг.  
Он бежит, словно за его спиной вновь полыхает город, и изо всех сил пытается не обернуться.


End file.
